The Most Beautiful Girl In The World
by flashpenguin
Summary: Post ep to "Baby Blue". As Reese sits alone in a bar nursing his broken heart and wounded pride, who should show up but Fusco. Offering advice, the detective tries to help bolster Reese's love life. Will it work? *COMPLETE!*


_Just as I was starting to fall asleep, my man Fusco started talking to me. And this song was running thru my mind. How much more perfect could a song be to describe Reese during his dark days following Joss kicking him out of her life? But what if Fusco managed to find the 'caped crusader' alone in a bar and decided to offer some advice - not knowing that there was only one degree of separation between him and Reese's "woman"? Please tell me what you think. And as always, thank you for reading and for your continued support._

_I don't own "Person of Interest". But I am tempted to take Fusco home and hang him on my wall so I can just sit and stare at him all day._

_Post ep to "Baby Blue"._

_**Song prompt: "The Most Beautiful Girl In The World"** by Charlie Rich. Please check it out._

* * *

><p><strong>The Most Beautiful Girl In The World<strong>

John Reese poured himself another drink and berated himself for the millionth time. But no amount of alcohol was going to change the fact that Joss Carter was out of his life. Okay, to be honest, he was out of her life, but that was neither here nor there. She was gone and he was lost.

Downing the drink, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like hell. Heh, at least it matched his mood.

"I didn't think I'd find you here," Lionel Fusco greeted.

"Probably because I didn't advertise it," Reese grumbled.

Lionel pulled out the stool next to Reese's and sat down. "You don't mind if I have a seat, do you?" he asked after the fact.

"Yeah, I do."

Lionel grabbed a handful of peanuts. "Well, I'm sitting, so it doesn't matter." He nodded toward the bartender. "A club soda with a twist," he ordered and popped the peanuts in his mouth. Slowly he chewed while sizing up the man to his right.

"You don't take orders very well, do you?" Reese groused and slumped further down. He should get up and leave, he considered the option, but the alcohol was kicking in, and it wouldn't be wise for him to stand. Shit! He was stuck.

"Nope. But you knew that when you chose me." Lionel stirred the drink. "So, what brings you here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lionel smirked. "I heard about the baby-selling ring you and our four-eyed friend broke up. And I saw the picture of our mutual friend…so I'm sure that you guys got the baby back to her rightful parents?"

"Safe and sound."

"Good job," Lionel praised. He sipped the drink and looked at the man in the suit out of the corner of his eye.

"So…" he drawled. "…what's got you down?"

"Don't want to talk about it, Lionel." Reese brought the glass to his lips, but he didn't drink. All he could see was Joss's tear filled eyes as she shouted at him to go. He closed his eyes.

"Sure you do. Why else would you be in a bar, trying to drink your sorrows away?"

"I'm not drinking my sorrows away."

"I'd call you a liar, but I'm sure that even three sheets to the wind you can kick my ass."

"Wisest damn thing you've said so far," Reese murmured.

"It's got to be a woman," Lionel surmised. Reese shot him a dirty look. "I thought so."

"What will it take for you to go home?"

"Well, right now my 'home' consists of a rented by the week motel room, so…I don't think there is much you can offer me."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"Glad I could return the favour. So, who is she?"

Reese closed his eyes and counted to five. "Who is who?"

"The chick who broke your heart."

"She's not a 'chick', Lionel."

Lionel was taken aback by the fierceness of the statement. "Well, excuse me." He grabbed another handful of peanuts. "Lady. Woman. The Wonder Woman of all womankind who managed to stick your ass on a bar stool and drink yourself into a stupor. Who is she?"

"No one."

"Whatever." Lionel chewed thoughtfully. "She must be one helluva woman?"

"She is."

"So…what did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Hey, I may not be the best detective, but I can read the signs. I took you for a lot of things, friend, but a Casanova wasn't one of them. What did you do?"

"I let her down," Reese admitted reluctantly.

"Do I want to know how you let her down?"

"Hmmph."

"And now she hates you."

Silence.

"It sucks to be you, friend," Lionel tried to comfort, but what could he say? What was there to say?

"That's helping me." Reese downed the drink in one swallow. "A lot."

"Want some advice?"

"Can I stop you?" Reese wondered sarcastically.

"Probably not. Call her."

"I already tried. She won't take my calls."

Lionel's eyes widened. "Wow! What exactly did you do to piss her off?"

"Long…"

"…story," Lionel nodded. "Yeah, I know. What does she like?"

Reese gave the detective a flummoxed look. "Excuse me?"

"Things. She's a woman, so she likes things," Lionel reasoned. "So, what does she like?"

"I'm not following you, Lionel."

Lionel's lip curled up in the corner. "And that is why it's a good thing you were never on 'The Dating Game'. You would have been going home alone every night."

"I think you missed your calling, Detective; you should have been writing self-help books instead of laying down with the criminals."

"Hey, I'm making amends for that, my friend."

"Thanks to me."

"And that is why I'm offering my advice."

"Free of charge?"

Lionel looked offended by the question. "Hell no. You shot me in the back. Remember?"

"Eh. You were wearing a vest."

"Yeah. Lucky me. Look, you want this woman back, and I'm offering to help." Lionel picked up the peanut dish and poured the remaining peanuts in his hand. "Get her something special."

"Like what?" Not only was his brain foggy, but it was pickled by the alcohol. Thinking was a chore.

"Flowers. Candy. One of your treasured firearms…if she's into those things. Though I can't imagine a woman who is with you being normal. Maybe engraved bullets."

"She's as normal and straight up as they come."

"So it's true that opposites do attract."

"Lionel, so help me…"

Lionel held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. No need to get nasty. You need to get or give her something so unique that she has no choice but to take you back."

"How?" Reese asked helplessly.

"I don't know. But whatever you do, it better impress the socks off of her."

"Sure."

"Or you can just tell her how you feel." Reese shot Lionel a look that made him look down and away. "Or maybe not." Lionel moved in and leaned over. "Let me tell you something I know: You aren't exactly any woman's definition of 'Romeo' but you're not that bad, either. You have good moments, and you do obviously care for this woman; I can see it in your eyes. And I'm sure she's seen it too."

"Sure, she has," Reese remarked with a shrug as he drunkenly stacked the shot glasses.

"Since you are so talkative, I'm positive she picked up on your feelings without you having to send her a Hallmark card. She'll come around."

"And if she doesn't?" Reese's heart constricted at the thought of Joss never wanting to speak to him again.

"You can always go with 'Plan B'."

"Which is?"

"I talk to her and point out all of your good qualities. Of course," Lionel grinned, "that would be over in the time that it takes to ring the bell and wait for her to open the door."

"Smart ass."

"Detective Smart Ass to you, Boy Wonder." Lionel slid down from the stool and tried to shake the feeling back into his legs.

"Leaving me already?"

"There is only room in that bottle for one, friend." Lionel adjusted his suit coat. "I'm sure you can cover the bill."

"Do I have a choice?"

Lionel reached over and patted Reese's back encouragingly. "Go get her, tiger."

"G'night, Lionel."

"Good night, John."

Reese watched as the detective left the bar. Finishing the last drink, he threw a bill on the bar. He was too drunk to talk to Joss tonight. Maybe tomorrow she would take his call. Because God knew he didn't want to implement "Plan B".


End file.
